Coming Home
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: After being gone for ten years, how will Yoko react to being back in Republic City. And what will she do when she finally see's them again? One shot! Mako OC


Blue eyes darted back and forth while hot wind blew my side braid slightly. The sun was high in the sky and Korra was pulverizing these poor men. She was so skilled with her fire bending and I was sure that she was going to pass this test no matter what. If she didn't I would never hear the end of it.

Left, right, left, right, left, right. This is the motion that my head has been doing for the past five minutes as I watched men be flung this way and that way, honestly Korra can't you contain yourself? I watched as the Avatar and my best friend, took her fire bending test in front of the White Lotus. If we were lucky she could finally start her air bending training.

"She's strong." The elder lady mumbled beside me, her own blue eyes wide with excitement and joy from seeing Korra perform so fluidly. Even though she has aged on the outside, Katara will always be young at heart, just like Aang was. When I was younger I use to sit by her bed as she told me the story of their adventures, I loved hearing about her past, not to mention the handful of baby stories about Tenzin, her youngest son.

"Heh, you have no idea." I whispered to myself forcing back a grin as Korra did a small victory dance when she was finished torching her opponents to a crisp. "Well, how did she do? Can she start her air bending training yet?" I poked my head out from the uniform line of people; my black side braid falling to the side while I did so, and looked at the ever stern faces of the White Lotus.

"Korra, you excel at the physical part of bending but you lack considerably in the spiritual part." Stated one firmly, clearly not entirely happy that she was stronger than spiritual. He crossed his arms over his chest and I could tell that Korra was disappointed. Though she was only one year younger than me, her bending was a little stronger that my own. But then again she is the Avatar and they have all that special mumbo jumbo to help them and I'm just a simple water bender...though according to Katara I have officially been dubbed a master and a force to be reckoned with when I want to be.

"Oh come on! She's the Avatar, you know keeper of the peace. How's she supposed to do her job if you're not letting her finish her training hmm?" Korra wasn't the only one who wanted to start her air bending training, I also wished for her to start. That would mean Tenzin is coming and I couldn't wait to see him! It's been ages!

"Yoko! This isn't for you to decide! Now hush while we discuss the verdict!" The man scolded, huddling into a small group with the rest of the Lotus's. Katara sauntered her way over and was now in on the decision considering that she was with the last Avatar and was an important factor in this large decision. Korra on the other hand took her helmet off and came to stand beside me, patiently awaiting their answer.

"Well, how'd I do? Pretty awesome right?" Her cheeky grin was enough to make me laugh a bit. She eyed me with amusement and happiness, looking past me a smidge to see what they Lotus was doing over there.

"Yes Korra, you were wonderful as usual. Though that little dance was a bit unnecessary don't you think?" I cocked an eyebrow at her and a smug look was formed on her tanned face. She was about to retort but a small cough halted her and immediatly gained her attention, as well as mine. We both stood up straight and gave out full concentration to them for this was a very big moment.

"The White Lotus has decided Korra that you can start your air bending training. Well will contact Tenzin immediatly." They began to file away, and with her newfound excitement rushing through her veins, she did a fist pump into the air while a beaming smile replaced the previous smug.

"Yes! Oh yes, yes, yes! Ye-" Noticing the disapproving stares that were coming from the White Lotus Korra immediatly regained what little composure she had and then bowed deeply to them. "I mean, thank you." She quickly grabbed my hand and drug me away from the prying eyes of them and into a small den where Naga, her polar bear dog resided.

"Naga! You'll never guess who gets to start her air bending training!" I giggled while petting her atop the head. "That means Tenzin will be here in only a few days! I'm so excited. Aren't you Korra?" Glancing over Korra was also petting her polar bear dog with love and affection; it kind of touched my heart.

"I am excited but I've never air bended before so I'm actually a little nervous about the whole thing. I mean what if I still can't do it even with Tenzin as my teacher? What if-" She continued to rant for a good two or three minutes about how she might fail at this and not exceed at that but a knock to the head got her back into the real world. She gave a curt glare to me and rubbed the bump that was slowly forming on her head.

"Korra, you're the Avatar remember. Trust me, with Tenzin teachings you'll do fine. Now come on, it's getting late and you're probably exhausted from all that fire bending you did. I say we grab a bite to eat and go to sleep." I said with a comforting smile, laughing slightly as Naga decided to show her own love by licking my cheek.

Korra rubbed the large bump on her head before letting out a relieving sigh. At least someone has hope for her. But how could I not? She was practically my sister, even though we aren't blood related. I came to live with her when I was ten. It's been eight years that I haven't seen Tenzin...I wonder if he has missed me as much as I've missed him?

"Yea you're right." She walked by me and gave my arm a swift punch, making me groan a little out of pain. "Thanks for believing in me Yoko...it really helps." She began to ascend the small ramp from the den and I followed while rubbing my now sore arm.

"No problem Korra...no problem." There was just a hint of sarcasm lingering in my voice as I made a mental note to be more careful as to what I say. If I were to wish her luck again she may get my other arm. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE Korra to death but sometimes she doesn't exactly know her own strength.

Naga gave out a small bark, I suppose she was laughing at me, and I rushed out to follow Korra. "Yea, yea I know."

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

My foot tapped against the snow covered ground repeatedly, Tenzin should arrive any minute now and I was bubbling with excitement. Finally after ten long years I'm finally going to get to see him!

"Yea, okay Yoko, if you don't stop tapping that foot of yours I'm going to burn it off." Korra mentioned while scanning the sky for any sign of life, raising her hand above her eyes to block out the bright sun. They were traveling by Bison, Oogi to be more specific, and surely to goodness that they would be noticeable. I mean how in the world do you miss a bison in the sky filled with nothing, not even the spare cloud was here right now.

"I'm sorry Korra it's just that-" I was cut off by Korra who was pointing at a small dot appearing in the sky.

"There they are! Look Yoko, there-Yoko? Hey wait for me!" Korra shouted while following the small footprints that I left behind. The moment I saw Oogi I shot away from the small hill we were residing on and over to Katara. Korra finally caught up to me and we both ran as fast as we could to the air bending master, who seemed to be in a bit of a predicament with his son. Well I assume it to be his son.

We ran up to them and Katara pried the young boy from my fathers head. Wow, look at all the little ones! I could almost cry, the last time I saw them they had no children but me, now look!

"Korra is that you?" Tenzin said with a bit of surprise. I was behind her and Katara so he hadn't seen me yet, but I could be patient and wait for him to finish with her...trust me he'll need it because the moment he's free, I'm giving him one of the biggest hug he's ever gotten in his life.

"Pema, let me help you down." Before I had to chance he noticed Pema inching her way down Oogi's tail, meanwhile a small girl came over and began to tug at my pants. She was dressed in the traditional monk clothing of the air benders and had one lone bun on the top of her head. Her grayish eyes looking directing into mine as I waiting for her to speak.

"Umm excuse me miss, but who are you?" I had never seen this girl before, but I assume her to be a daughter of Tenzin and Pema.

"Yoko, is that my little Yoko? Oh look at you! You've grown so big!" Pema exclaimed while placing a hand on her chest, tears threatening to spill over. Tenzin FINALLY noticed my presence and that was all that I needed. I ran forward and leaped up, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Mom! Dad! It's so good to you! I've missed you both so much." Tenzin, a little shocked from not only the sudden embrace, but also due to the plain fact that I was here. I felt him place a hand behind my head and he held me closer to him, like he use to when I was little and scared of the outside thunderstorm.

"Yoko...my sweet Yoko, look at you. You've matured into a fine young lady." He pulled away with a warm smile, and then motioned for the three children to come over. "Kids come here. I want you to meet someone. Someone very special to me, and soon you."

On cue, the three children came over and stood in a line like their father wanted. They all looked up to him and he made a motion to me with his hand. "Kids I want you to meet Yoko, your older sister."

"We have an older sister!" The small girl in the middle suddenly rushed toward me and grabbed both of my hands, bringing me down to my knees so I was eye level with her. "Hi, my name is Ikki. How old are you? Why haven't we met you before? Was it because you didn't like us? Are you a bender? Can you air bend like us? Huh?"

I had to blink a few times before I was actually able to compute everything that she had said to me. "Umm, I'm eighteen, you haven't met me because I haven't been to Republic City in awhile, I do like you, yes I'm a bender, and no I'm a water bender...did I get all of that dad?" She released my hands a took a few steps back while Tenzin shrugged his shoulder. I got back up onto my feet and then the small little boy came up to me and gave me a hug around my legs, poor thing wasn't tall enough to reach my waist.

"My names Meelo." He took a step back, not really taking an interest in me a first. He'll hopefully warm up to me later. Then finally the oldest girl stepped forward and wrapped her arms around my waist in a very gentle way. She was the one that was trying to ask me who I was to begin with.

"I'm Jinora, I'm happy to meet you sister." She, like the others took a step back and that's when another voice shot in and broke the very touching moment.

"Whoa! Wait a minute. Dad? Mom? Sister? Yoko would you please tell me what's going on because I for one am very confused." Korra placed her hands on her hips and looked straight at me with a series expression. I can't blame her, that's a lot to take in, and after knowing me for eight years, she probably expected to know more about me.

"I know this is probably a very big adjustment for you but all that can wait. I mean dads finally here so you can start your training, right dad?" I glanced over to him to confirm my thoughts, but was somewhat heartbroken by the guilty and sad look that adorned his face. His smile was gone and he avoided any eye contact with not only me, but also with Korra and Katara.

"You're not staying are you?" Katara said with sadness in her elderly voice. She looked straight at him, making him a little uncomfortable in my eyes.

"I'm sorry girls. But we are only staying for the night." Little bits of remorse lingered in his voice and I felt my heart drop. Just for the night? B-But why? Why would he come only to have to leave tomorrow?

"But, you're supposed to move down here with me, so we could start training." Korra exclaimed with anger rising within her. I on the other hand couldn't stand the thought of them leaving tomorrow. I mean I just got them back from a ten year absence. I felt small tears welling up in my eyes and the sudden need to run away hit me hard, but I would not. If they were leaving tomorrow then I was going to spend as much time with them as possible, even if it hurts.

"Yoko, I know this is hard for you, and Korra you too, but I have a responsibility back in Republic City. I just can't move right now. I'm sorry." I could tell that he was sincere with his apology but it didn't numb the pain in my heart. This was going to be a very day.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

I slammed my fist down on the table in front of me at one of the White Lotus, making various cups and plates rise into the air before dropping back down in a heap. "What do you mean we can't go to him! Korra needs to do her air bending training! If he can't move here then we'll move there! There is no reason that we ca-" I was furious. Why would they want us to stay here and rot in the cold? Tenzin left a few days ago and since then Korra and I have been nothing but a moping pile of muck.

"You will learn to hold your tongue Yoko. Republic City is a dangerous place right now and until Tenzin and the rest of the council get things in order, leaving is out of the question. Is that understood?" He tone was firm, but there was so much going on within me right now that the best I could manage was a small grunt. I stormed away from him in an instant, thinking that if I were to stay something would be said that I would regret. I slammed the door behind me and made my way to the den.

Stomping into the den where Naga and Korra were waiting, I plopped down onto a pile of snow and resisted the urge to not pound my fists into the ground like a screaming child. "Korra, get Naga ready and pack what you want. We're leaving."

She jumped up with excitement and eyed me happily, clapping her hands together in the process. "They said yes?" She asked, mouth open and eyes glistening with a new light.

"They said no." I replied bluntly, still fuming from the whole ordeal. "They may have said no but that's not going to stop me or you for that matter. My father and your teacher are in Republic City and I for one am not going to sit around doing nothing. I'm going, what about you?" Getting up from the cold snow, I placed my hands on my hips and patiently awaited for her answer, she looked at me like I was some sort of alien or something.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Yoko? Since when did you get all angry and rebellious? You've always been such a gentle person but you look like your ready to kill someone." Korra stated while circling me a bit, looking me up and down like I was some kind of intruder.

"Doesn't she though?"

Both our heads whipped to the entrance of the den and there stood Katara herself. "Yoko, I understand your anger completely. And I for one am happy that a little rebellion is finally kicking in after all these years. I think it would be good for you both to go to Republic City. Your father and others are there. I can tell that you miss them deeply." She stated with a certain kindness and understanding.

Widened eyes stared at the elder bender, amazed that she would actually give us permission to go by ourselves. Deceiving direct orders from the Whit Lotus themselves. "Katara, are you giving us your blessings to do this?" Korra asked, just to be clear that she was hearing her right.

"I am. Now hurry and go, I'll take care of the White Lotus for you." She waved us goodbye and began to walk away, but before she left completely she turned around and looked at me with a grin. "Oh and Yoko, do say hello to Mako for me." A small laugh escaped her and I immediatly felt a small blush etch itself onto my cheeks.

"Oh thanks for bringing it up! And as a matter of fact I think I will!" I stuck my tongue out at her back in a childish manner before helping Korra put the saddle on Naga. Bolin...Mako...I wonder what these past ten years have done to you? Are you still living on the streets protecting each other?

_"Bolin! Are you alright?" Came the squeaky voice of a much smaller version of me. Back in the day my hair was much shorter, only coming to my chin and I had to fight it out of the way so I could properly see Bolin. I bent down to see the small scrape that Bolin had gotten on his knee when he fell. People obviously don't know how to work these strange satomobiles and almost hit Bolin, making him fall and hurt his knee._

_Mako, young and still older than me at the time, came over with a bunch of bandages in his hands and he had dug out from his pocket. He straightened out Bolin's leg and began to wrap it up so it wouldn't get infected from goodness knows what. Fat tears rolled down his cheek and I wiped them away, hugging him to make him feel better._

_"It's okay Bolin. See, Mako's making it all better!" Once finished, Mako helped him stand up and then helped me stand up as well. We continued on like nothing had happen. Bolin was trying to put on a brave face and stop crying while Mako and I looked at him with comforting smile, though the sniffles were still racking through his body something horrible._

_This is how it was. Me living with Tenzin on the Island and them living on the streets just trying to survive. I was eight, Mako was nine, and Bolin was seven. We were happy together and I guess that's all that really mattered at the time._

"Sooooo...Who's Mako?" Korra blurted out, humor resonating from the heat my face took on as I was snapped out of a nice little memory.

I gave off a small humph and looked away from her, not wanting to spread the flame that was already threatening to take over my entire body. "I don't know what you're talking about. Now come on, we should get going before the White Lotus sense something is wrong."

"Alright, get on Naga and lead her through." I jumped up on Naga and grabbed her reins while Korra earth bended a tunnel for us to go through. We figured going underground would be a lot easier since no one can really detect anything down there. Once we were safely away from the dangers of the White Lotus, Korra said goodbye to her parents and we were off. Getting onto a boat wasn't that hard, but the anticipation of arriving in Republic City was.

We were both leaned back against Naga when Korra shifted a bit, like she was nervous about something. "Yoko, I've been wondering for days now, you got to give me some answers. About Tenzin being your dad, I mean why didn't you tell me?"

A long sigh left my parted lips as I looked over to her. "Well, Tenzin isn't really my dad. He and Pema found me as a baby on the doorstep at Air Temple Island. There was a note saying that my real parents could financially support themselves and a baby shouldn't have to go through hard times. So they left me with Tenzin, thinking that he would take care of me...and he did. He visited eight years ago to the South Pole and brought me with him, I was his only child at that point and a water bender to boot."

"But why did he leave you there? I mean that's kind of mean don't you think?"

"He wanted me to master water bending and since Katara was his mother and a master he thought that I should train with her. It was only supposed to be for a year or two but it turned into ten after things got sticky in Republic City." I was still saddened that Tenzin had to leave so suddenly but things will get better when we get there. Hopefully...

_"Dear do you hear that?" Pema said while listening closely to the small cries that echoed out through their home. It was unnatural and no animal was capable of making such a sound. Tenzin also gave his attention and noticed what his wife was talking about, putting down some paper work that had been given to him earlier that same day._

_"I do, it's coming from outside." Both, interested at this point, went to the front door and opened it, gasping at the sight below them. In a small blanket was a child, no a baby. And attached to said blanket was a not._

_"It's a child! Oh the poor thing must be freezing!" Pema exclaimed while picking it up and holding it closer to her. The cries slowly die down as the infant felt the presence of someone tending to her while Tenzin grabbed the note, reading it out loud._

_"It says 'We're sorry to suddenly put forth such a burden but we feel that you're the best person to take care of our child. We are financially poor and we feel as if our time here is almost finished. Sickness has plagued us and we have no means to care for a child. You are a good hearted man councilmen Tenzin and we hope that you will care for her like she's your own.'"_

_"Those poor people." Pema muttered out while stroking the soft black hair of the baby. It cooed slightly and gave a smile. Well I guess that's what you could call it. "What shall we do Tenzin?"_

_He looked over to the baby and then to his loving and doting wife. "We shall care for her like she was our own, and when she's the proper age we shall tell her the truth." Tenzin reached out for the baby and Pema handed it to him gently. They were not experienced parents and they knew that this was going to be quite the challenge, but the love that was in the child's eyes was enough to sway them._

_"It's a girl Tenzin, what's her name?" Pema asked as they walked inside and into the kitchen. They had no utensils for babies so a shopping day would be going on tomorrow._

_"How do you know its girl when it's all wrapped up like this?" Tenzin asked, eyeing his wife as she searched for something that was due as a bottle for now._

_"I just have a feeling it's a girl. Aha, this may due." Pema had a straight bottle and had placed a band around a small bag at the opening, cutting a tiny hole in the end. Not to big, but big enough to have a continuous drip._

_"How about Yoko?" Tenzin said while glancing down at the wiggling worm in his arms._

_"Yoko sounds great._

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

The loud blare of a boat horn awoke me from my deep slumber, yet Korra was still snoozing away like nothing was happening. Talk about your heavy sleeper. Leaning over I rubbed my eyes a few times before waking up fully, becoming more alert and focused on what was happening. I then grabbed her arm and shook her awake harshly.

"Korra! We're here Korra come on!" I said hurriedly, the doors were starting to open and we needed to book it out of there before anyone could catch us. If my memory serves right, stowaways aren't exactly welcome on boats and the punishment is a vey high fine.

"Wha-" She groaned out, rubbing her own eyes and looking away from the sun that was shining through the crack in the door.

"We're here Korra get up!" I hauled her to her feet and woke up Naga, though a bit more gently than I did Korra. Naga could bite my head off if she wanted to and I wasn't going to scare her into it. "Hey Naga, it's time to get up now."

She blinked a few times and I heard men starting to descend the stairs, fear was swelling up within me. What if we were to get caught? "Come on slow pokes! Let's move it!" I yelled, pushing Naga to her feet and then lifting Korra onto her own.

Korra rushed up onto Naga and began to take off, reaching her hand down so I could latch on and get behind her. We ran down the metal ramp of the boat and stopped a little ways away, on the side of a steep cliff that gave us a good view of the city. It hasn't changed at all since I left.

"Well, what do you think? Pretty cool right?" I said while staring out into Republic City. These were the streets that I met my two best friends on. Bolin and Mako...I can't wait to find them, assuming they're still here that is. "Look, there's Air Temple Island, where dad is."

"Alright, you ready for a little swim girl?" Korra patted Naga on the side of her head but instead of being a good polar bear dog, she instead shot off in the direction that food was. She sniffed around like a maniac before finally finding the source of that delicious smell, poking her head into a tent.

"Korra we don't have any money. How are we going to get food?" I asked from my backseat. I can't tell you how hard it is to not fall off when riding Naga. Especially when Korra was at the reins. It was like a rollercoaster that had no end, no seatbelt, and nothing to hold on to.

"Oh yea...but I'm starving! There has to be somewhere we can scrounge up something to eat."

"Well I'm not that hungry right now, but you have at it. I'm going to go look around the city for awhile. I'll meet you at Air Temple Island." I slid off the back of Naga and began to walk down a bustling street. It was filled with the talking of people, the engines of satomobiles, the static of radios, and anything else you could think of. Not to mention that annoying screeching of a bunch of girls.

"Hmm, I use to know my way around here but it's been so long. Gahh! It's no use I've forgotten where everything is!" I mentally smacked myself for already getting lost; it hasn't even been ten minutes. I was going to turn back and see if I could find Korra but one sentence stopped me dead in my tracks.

"We love you Bolin!" Shouted some random girl from a ways down the street. She seemed to be very excited as well as the other hundred of voices that were now shouting the same thing. What in the world was going on?

Bolin? As in my old best friend Bolin? You have got to be kidding me! Immediately took off in the direction that I heard that annoying screech, weaving my way through the hoards of people and praying that I didn't bump into someone and make them mad. I mean I could probably take them on but that would attract attention of the police and I don't even want to think about seeing that woman again.

"Bolin! I love you Bolin!" The cries were getting louder and finally I saw a more huddled crowd of girls swarming some poor boy. Green eyes and a smile as large as the world were etched onto his face. There was no mistaking it, he looked the same, only he had grown taller and was now far more muscular.

"Excuse me, pardon me, hey that was my foot!" Yes I had tried to be polite but sadly that wasn't working. Some middle aged woman had carelessly stepped onto my toe with her pointed heel and made me lash out at her a bit. In other words all eyes were now on me and I was the center of attention rather than Bolin.

Glancing around, I felt a small tinge come onto my cheeks, I didn't like all this sudden attention that I was receiving and it was making me uncomfortable. "Do I know you?" Bolin, also directing his attention toward me now, eyed me with curiosity, stepping down from his higher pedestal and making his way over.

"Bolin...it's me. It's Yoko." In my mind I was begging him to remember me. I immediatly knew who he was and if he had forgotten me I would be devastated. A cool silence rang through out the crowd, thankfully all the rambunctious women had decided to shut their traps for a moment, as Bolin stared at me, trying to decipher out if he knew me or now.

"Yoko...Yoko!" Within a few moment I felt the ground underneath me shake, and seconds later I was poll vaulted into the air by Bolin's sudden earth bending. I flew across the crowd and landed securely in his arms bridal style. "Come on Yoko, we've got some catching up to do!" He began to run away from his swarming fans while I got the death glares of the century.

"Bolin they're going to kill me now! Come on put me down!" I said while dodging the occasional pebble that he kicked up from running. How he managed to maneuver through this place so easily was beyond me. He ran for a few minutes before finally setting me down. But the moment he sat me down he pulled me into a big hug, lifting me off the ground.

"Man look at you. You're all grown up." He released me and I couldn't do anything but smile. I had found Bolin but I wondered where was Mako? Did something happen to him?

"I've grown up, look at you! Big muscular guy with a plague of fan girls chasing after you. What have you been doing all this time. I mean you look great, surely the streets aren't treating you that nice." I said. He gave off a small chuckle before starting to walk, extending his arm out so I could take it, and I did. Such a gentleman he was being.

"Actually we don't live on the streets anymore. Me and Mako are pro-benders and that's the reason for the fan girls. Come on we should go see him, I bet he'll die when he see's how pretty you've become!" Bolin, such a sweet guy. He was always like a brother to me and dare I say it I loved him in such a way. But Mako on the other hand, well that was a different story.

"O-Oh alright." He began to lead me another when the worst possible sight came across line of vision. One large polar bear dog and one very angry teenage being chased by angrier metal bender cops. My mouth gaped open and Boling whistled at the 'crazy girl' as he called her.

"Oh my-Bolin I'm going to have to see Mako later! I'll catch up with you guys okay!" I began to run in the direction of Korra when Bolin shouted something back to me.

"Come see our match at the arena tonight! Be there Yoko!"

I had no time to reply to him, right now I had to get to Korra and see what she had done in the whole hour I was away from her. As of now she was running across a bridge and in my direction. "Korra!" I screamed!

"Yoko! Where have you been!" She extended her hand out to me and I grabbed it, her hauling me onto Naga as we ran away from the metal bending cops. "Korra what have you done!" I shouted as we jumped and landed on a moving train. Naga stumbled for a few moments before halting her movements completely and taking a much needed breath.

"Uhh, I may have broken a few things and caused a bit of collateral damage, but trust me it was for the greater good." She chuckled out awkwardly.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

You know I'm not exactly sure how I managed to get into such a situation. "Greater good huh?" I grumbled out while waiting patiently for whoever was supposed to come in and talk to us. As if on cue the doors opened and Chief Beifong walked in. Wow she got older since the last time I saw her. Not to mention the scar that was adorning her cheek now. Wonder when that happened.

"You two are in a load of trouble." She smacked down some papers in front of us and then took a seat, also in front of us. Her green eyes bored into our own, giving her a somewhat menacing appeal. I never have liked her; she always looked down on me because I hung out with Bolin and Mako, otherwise known as street rats.

"Oh come on! What was I suppose to do! A bunch of thugs were tormenting a helpless shopkeeper. I couldn't just stand by." Korra was trying to defend herself as best as she could but I knew better. Lin wasn't one to just let things like this slip.

"Well too bad, you should have called the police. That's why were here, and furthermore I don't appreciate you trying to do our jobs." She spat out, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"That's it. I want to talk to whoever's in charge." Korra grunted, crossing her arms and glaring at Lin with everything she had. Obviously they both were on the brink of exploding; I was actually starting to get a little nervous. Not only was line a metal bender, but she was also a top notch earth bender, courtesy of her mother, Toph Beifong.

"Uh Korra, you are talking to who's in charge. That's Lin Beifong, Chief of police." I told her. Lin eyed me before finally pointing a finger at me accusingly.

"You, I know who you are. You're that girl that was always hanging around those street rats." Now I know for a fact that Lin Beifong wasn't someone you would want to argue with but there's one thing that you don't do around me, and that's bad mouth my friends. I slammed my hand down on the table hard and pointed my own finger in her face causing a gasp from Korra and nothing from Lin.

"Hey! Don't you dare call them street rats! You have no idea what they have gone through just to survive in this city. You can talk about me all you want, but you never say anything negative about my friends...especially them." My voice was stern and a silence so think hung in the air you could have cut it with a dull knife.

She was about to retort with her own remark but an officer opened up a small window in the side of the all metal wall. "Chief, Council men Tenzin is here."

Lin shot a look to me before having him sent in. Guilt immediatly overtook me as his harsh and disappointed face looked to me and Korra. "Hey dad..." I croaked out, sitting back down. He gave out an aggravated sigh before looking at Lin.

"Lin you're looking wonderful as usual." I guess his plan was flattery. Perhaps it had worked in the past and that was now his go to motive? Obviously not because she was quick to tell him not to even bother, she always was that way.

"Please Lin, my daughter and the Avatar being here is news to me. I ask that you drop all charges against them and I will take full responsibility for their actions." You know I never really knew how persuasive Tenzin could be, and amazingly enough she agreed to drop the charges. As long as we hit the road and get out of here that is. As of now we were on a boat ride to Air Temple Island and beyond that I really have no idea what will happen.

"Dad, I'm really sorry-"

"You deliberately disobeyed the White Lotus. Both of you should be very ashamed of yourselves. Republic City isn't a good place to be in right now and I don't want either of you around it. I keep Meelo, Jinora and Ikki on the Island just for that very reason."

The boat pulled into the harbor and we exited via ramp just as three small children came flying in from above. They landed and immediatly ran over to hug us. "Korra! Yoko!"

"Are you coming to live with us on the island?" Ikki said excitedly, her grey eyes wide and full of excitement. I patted her head gently and forced a small smile. "No I don't think so. I'm pretty sure that dad wants me and Korra to go home right now, but don't worry. We'll see each other again soon, I promise."

Their happy faces went too depressed within mere seconds, it broke my heart. Korra was now saying her goodbyes to them and I walked over to Tenzin. "Dad, I really am sorry but, when we came here I expected so much more for this city of offer. I saw a lot of it today, and it's not the center of balance and peace like Avatar Aang and Fire lord Zuko wanted it to be. It's in shambles."

I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head into his chest, hoping that maybe I could say something so I could stay, and Korra too. "Yoko, it's my duty to protect the legacy that Aang left behind." He mumbled out while returning the hug I was forcing upon him.

"I understand that but dad...Korra is his legacy. He lives within her, just like the Avatar before and the Avatar after. I really think that we can make a difference...she can make a difference if we stay here. Besides...I may have possibly run into Bolin."

He pushed me away slightly and eyed me, cocking an eyebrow at the mere thought of a boy. "Bolin huh?"

I felt the smallest hint of a blush creeping onto my cheek when he gave out a defeated sigh. "You are so wise for your age Yoko. You've grown up into quite the young lady, and your words have true meaning to them. If you insist, I will train Korra here in the art of air bending."

My blue eyes widened and before I could tell Korra, she had apparently heard the while thing, I, Tenzin, Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora were all picked up into a hug, courtesy of Korra. Oh yea, things were finally looking up.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

"Absolutely not." My father was very firm about this and no matter how much begging and pleading I did...he still said no. What was that I said about things looking up?

"That sport is a disgrace to all bending. I will not have you taking part in it Yoko. That means you too Korra." He motioned for us to come with him, the whole ordeal of going to a probending match tonight forgotten in the wind, and led us to a very strange looking contraption. It was a bunch of large gates that were standing up on rotating spinners.

"What the heck is that thing?" Korra asked while fidgeting with her new air outfit. It was traditional for all monks here; even I am wearing one at the moment.

"This is to help you train Korra. Don't worry dad made me do it when I was little too." I said, trying to cheer her up a bit with a smile and a thumbs up.

"But you're a water bender." She said a little confused.

"Yea but I have an air bender as a dad so..." She looked at me with her famous 'are you serious' faces and I let out a small cough. "Anyways, the point is to get through the gates without touching them."

We all stared ahead, and Korra scoffed. "Well that can't be that hard." Ikki suddenly piped in behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist and laughing a bit, just as Tenzin blasted a wave of air at them, making them rotate a mile a minute.

"Yoko forgot the mention that you have to get through them while they're spinning!" Hmm, she seemed a little to happy about all of that. Oh well, she's happy about anything.

"You've got to be kidding me. That's impossible! I mean look at those things go!" Korra exclaimed, now even more intimidated than she was before. There was no way she would ever get through that!

"Oh come on Korra you can do it!" I said, giving her a small boost of confidence. I was responded with by a glare.

"Look Korra, the object is to be like the leaf, flow with the gates, don't try to just run through them, you'll get beat around like a drum. Yoko, if you would, you haven't done this in awhile." Tenzin said after releasing a small leaf. I watched as it danced with the wind before getting ready to hopefully NOT make a complete fool of myself.

"Alright." Stepping forward, my father gave the gates another shot of air, making them spin faster than ever. Advancing forward, I weaved my way through them, doing various circles along the way. Finally I reached the end where I had to contain the small fist pump that was daring to burst out. I don't want to make Korra feel bad.

She eyed the gates with a bit of grief before heading toward them a little. "Let's do this." Korra ran toward it with determination flashing in her eyes...just like dad told her not to. She smacked hard into one of the gates and therefore started a series of reactions that couldn't be stopped until she was thrown back at her original starting point. She landed on the ground with a loud thump before groaning and trying it all over again. I had to watch for a while hour.

Later that night Korra and I were outside, her trying to air bend and me giving her all the best moral support that I could. There was a picture on Lin Beifong hanging on a string to give her some inspiration. Yea that equaled in her burning the paper and string to a lovely little crisp.

"Ugh, why can't I do it!"

"Come on, you can't expect all this training to click in overnight. Things like this take time. You'll get it eventually, I promise." I undid my braid and let my hair flow in the wind, it felt better than having it all bunched together like it normally was. Out of the blue, a small static noise caught our attention and we high tailed it to a rooftop.

"About time they turned that thing on. I wonder who's winning." I mumbled out while helping Korra up. We listened in closely, this was the first night we've been here so actually listening to a match was a big plus for us, and especially after the lecture my father gave to us earlier that very same day.

"That's it folks! They ma-" The radio was suddenly turned off and all excitement that was built up vanished into thin air. But what happen! Who won! Heck, who was even playing!

"Yoko, Korra, get down here now." Oh great, now I'm in trouble with dad again. Both Korra and I did a pretty little flip through the open window and were greeted by the angered look of Tenzin. We avoided all and any eye contact with him, fearing that he may punish us.

"I told you I didn't want you listening to that."

"Actually you said we couldn't watch it." I said, trying to pry my way out of this sticky situation. Korra then piped in and backed me up a little bit. "Besides it was their radio. We can't help it if we happen to hear it."

"You know what I meant! I don't want you listening or watching it! It's a disgrace to bending!" He stormed off with a little puff of air, making my hair flurry everywhere. Well isn't he just a slice a cake to be around?

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

I lay in the shared bedroom of myself and Korra, hands behind my head and eyes staring at the ceiling. Nothing was easing my boredom and sleep at the moment just wasn't coming. Probably because it wasn't even that late, the sun had set only minutes ago.

_"Come see our match at the arena tonight! Be there Yoko!"_

"Shoot!" I scrambled off of the bed, making Korra hit her head on the lower bunk since I was on top. She poked her head out and looked at my flustered form. I was putting on my socks and shoes while trying to braid my hair all at once. Bolin is expecting me to be at the arena tonight and that gives me an opportunity to not only hang out with him but also Mako. Not to mention I ditched the air bending uniform and was now back in the one I loved most. It consisted of a white tank top, don't worry it was thick so it wasn't see though even if water got on it, with a semi-low v neck. I had blue pants like Korras and match boots like hers also.

"Yoko! What's the matter with you!" The tanned skin teen asked hurriedly, almost like she thought something was really wrong. "You're acting crazy!"

"Sorry Korra! I have to go to the arena tonight, I told Bolin I would." I finally managed to get my hair braided and was heading for the window, glancing down at the guards.

"Well you're not leaving without me. I'm coming too; I'll go crazy being here by myself." She also scrambled to put on her socks and boots, when done she joined me at the window and also looked down, assessing what exactly we would need to do to escape.

"Ok, on three we jump down and make a rush for the water. Then we'll swim to the area and catapult ourselves up. Sound good?" She asked while watching the occasional guard stop and look around for a sign of anything out of the ordinary.

"Yep. One, two, three!" We both jumped out the window and landed gracefully on the ground. And like the plan, we ran toward the water as fast as humanly possible, jumping off the high cliff. I bended some water up to catch us and we were on our way. Once we arrived Korra flung us up and into an open window, spraying water everywhere as we both rid ourselves of it.

"Wow this place is huge." I muttered out, taking in all my surroundings at once and being completely amazed by them. "Oh look." I pointed over to a very large gym and we entered it, not realizing that we weren't the only ones there.

"Hey! What are you two doing here!" Came an older voice. Whipping our heads to the side, we saw an elderly gentleman. Old, but very built, he must be the trainer or owner of this gym.

"Oh, we were just looking for a bathroom and got lost." Really Korra? That's all you could think of? He'll never buy that! I could tell that he was very angry about us just busting into his gym but then as if the heaven heard my prayers...I heard Bolin.

"There you two are! I've been looking everywhere for you guys! It's okay Toza, they're with me." Bolin came into the gym with a large smile on his face, while I got the impression that Toza didn't care anymore. He mumbled out a whatever and then began to do a series of lifts with his weights.

Quickly, all three of us scurried out of the gym and into another room. "Oh wow! Bolin this is amazing!" I exclaimed. There were thousand of people and right in the middle was the battle zone. So this is what they've been up to. Impressive.

"Wait, you're Bolin?" Korra said, eyeing him from head to toe. "So you're the childhood friend that Yoko's been dying to meet."

Boling suddenly came over and gave me a large hug, trapping my arms down. "Aww, did little Yoko miss us?" He cooed at me like I was a baby. Giving off a laugh, I made an attempt to wiggle away but his grip was vice like.

"Excuse me but what is this little you speak of. If I'm not mistaken the age goes, Mako, me, then you." He let me go and put his hands on his hips, looking off into deep though. What didn't he believe me or something?

"Oh yea that's right. Hmm, well I got to finish getting ready so if you want you guys can stay and watch the match." He turned toward the small cabinet while Korra and I turned back to look out into the arena once again. And just like before I was amazing at the size, the people, the lights, everything.

I felt something nudge me on my elbow and I glanced over to Korra. "So you're finally getting to spend sometime with Bolin, how you doing? Are you bubbling over with excitement yet?"

"Are you kidding, I bubbled over with excitement the moment we left the South Pole, but this...this is nice. Actually I'm a little nervous about seeing Mako again." Korra was about to respond but I heard the door open once again and froze where I stood. Heck I'm not even sure if I was breathing.

I heard him whisper over to Bolin, telling him that he had to stop bringing his crazy fan girls in here. Now normally I would have made some smart remark about not being crazy, or a fan girl for that matter but this was Mako we're talking about. My childhood best friend, the only make on this earth who could possibly make me feel the way I feel right now. Mako.

"Oh come on Mako its fine. Besides, you actually know one of them. Hey Yoko come here!" My heart sped up dramatically as the thought of actually talking to him finally sunk in.

"Yea I can tell that this is going to be a touching moment so I'll just wait outside until it's over." Korra said, heading for the door and grabbing Bolin's arm while she was at it. The door slammed shut and then suddenly there was a shadow beside me. He didn't look at me; rather he looked out in front of him like I was doing.

"Funny, I don't recall Yoko having such long hair." His voice was so much deeper than it use to be and he had become so much more serious, not to mention handsome. The years have really changed him.

"Funny, I don't remember Mako being so rude to a lady." I retorted, mustering up my courage and finally getting up the nerve to at least look at him. He did the same and a small contest was now under way, one that I refused to lose, and he refused to lose.

"If you're Yoko you should be able to answer one simple question then." He obviously had doubts about me being his childhood friend, but who could blame him. I mean he looks a lot different and I'm sure that I look a lot different as well.

"I'm sure I can."

"When we were little, what was the one thing we did that Bolin swore to never let us live down. No matter what." He narrowed his eyes at me and a blush rose, dusting my cheeks. Giving off a small cough a mumbled something out that he couldn't quite understand. "What was that?" He asked while cocking his head to the side a bit.

"Oh for goodness sakes! We got married okay." As I said, the blush that was dusting my cheeks was quickly overtaking my body at a rapid pace. "Happy now? You've seen me for no less than two minutes and have already embarrassed me." I crossed my arms and gave out a small huff, trying to regain control to the color on my face.

A small smile graced his face and I felt a hand on my shoulder. "It's been awhile Yoko. I've missed you." So sincere, so soft, so...strange for Mako. But all that aside I couldn't help but be happy that he remembered me. Before I could respond the announcer came on, claiming that the battle was about to start and all players needed to take their positions.

"Man, I'll talk to you after the match, I promise. You are staying for it right?" Mako said as he went over, putting his helmet on and fastening the strap just as Korra and Bolin came rushing in. Bolin grabbed Mako, and some other unknown player, and drug them over to the platform.

As they started to ascend I cupped my hands around my mouth. "You guys better win this for me! Otherwise I'll have to kick your butts!"

"Oh please!" Bolin shouted back before taking their positions.

Korra and I both cheered them on, smiles on our faces and happiness swarming our bodies. "I take it that you and Mako finally got to talk then? How'd it go? You didn't get all lovey dovey on him did you?" She teased, flinching slightly as our water bender got shot off the ring. Wow that looked painful.

"Ouch. Actually it was a lot different than I expected. He didn't believe me at first and actually made me answer a question that only I would know. Hey that was a cheap shot!" I shouted to the other team. If I recall right there are no head shots in this game.

"Really, what was the question?"

I didn't really want to tell her because it would do nothing but embarrass me again. But she asked so I guess that if I don't tell her she will think of something pervy...and if I do tell her she'll laugh at me, but in a playful way. "He-"

"Oh no Mako is the only one left!" She exclaimed while gripping the rail and leaning out a bit, looking down toward Bolin and the other who where thrown off and into the chilly water.

"Bolin! Are you alright!" I screamed down to him. He gave me a thumbs up before climbing up onto the floor below. Now Mako has to do the impossible! "Come on Mako! Show them what you got!" I cheered, Korra right beside me shouting out for him.

Moments later he managed to knock all three of his opponents off single handedly. As they entered the prep room once again Korra and Bolin began to talk while I went over to Mako. "Pretty smooth."

As he took off his helmet his partner got very angry and pushed me to the side hard, right into Mako. "Hey watch where you're going!" I said to him, not very happy that he couldn't just walk around me. He gave me a scoff and then stormed out of the room while muttering something along the lines of 'stupid girl, and stupider Mako'.

"What's his problem?" I asked while regaining my balance. Mako helped me by placing his hands on my waist and then proceeded to finish taking off his pads, leaving him in pants and a white tank top. Bolin did the same before glancing over to us and rambling on about how Korra was the Avatar.

"Come on, I'm going to show Korra a few moves." We all exited the room and proceeded to the gym, you the one that we're not welcomed in, where Korra would hopefully learn something.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

"Good, nice form. But in a real match you'd be a sitting turtle duck. Not so flat footed, stay light on your feet." Bolin said while demonstrating, knocking two disks into a net at the other side of the gym. Korra, after doing what Bolin said, followed him and successfully knocked two of her own disks into the net.

"Woo! Go Korra!" I cheered from beside the ever stoic Mako. Glancing over I noticed that he didn't exactly have the face of total disbelief, but what could you expect I guess.

"What does it take to impress this guy?" Korra said a little taken back from the lack of enthusiasm. She was obviously very happy about learning these new skills and I was happy for her.

"What? I said not bad...whatever I'm going upstairs. See you later bro." Mako began to walk away while Korra and Bolin continued with the disks. Watching as he walked away I noticed him turn his head, looking at me and then giving the motion to follow.

"Looking good Korra. I'll meet you back at the Island ok?" I began to follow after him and Korra shot me a small smirk, though I didn't see it due to my back being turned. As I followed Mako the air between us wasn't as intense as it was when we were in the prep room. We entered a large room that was kind of bare to say the least. There was a couch, two beds, a radio and the best view I have ever seen.

"Wow, do you guys live up here?" I asked, though it was probably a dumb question, but I didn't care. He gave me a small smile before going over and sitting on the ledge of the large window that looked out over to Air Temple Island.

"Yea we do, it's not top notch but its home." I came over and sat down beside him on the ledge sideways, bringing my knees up and setting my chin down on top of them. I didn't really know what to say to him. I mean I wanted to tell him how much I missed him, and I even wanted to hug him until he couldn't breathe but that was out of the question. The way he's acting is so strange to me; I don't know how to react to him.

"Why did you leave for so long?" He muttered out, looking directly at me and making guilt wash over my entire being. So that's why he's acting strange.

"Believe me, I didn't expect it to be that long either, in reality it was only suppose to be for a couple years...but then things changed." I whispered out, hoping that he didn't hate me for leaving them for so long. I mean we were the best of friends, like a family and more.

"You were gone for ten years. I'm sorry that I'm being so...cold toward you. It's just that now your back and I don't know where to pick things back up. We're not little kids anymore who pretend to get married, we're older and things are more complicated now."

"Complicated? Things aren't complicated at all. I'm back here with you and Bolin and honestly I couldn't be happier. I just don't want you to hate me or something." I said while bringing down my knees and crossing them.

"Hate you?" He gave off a small chuckle before extending his hand out toward me. When I didn't take it he curled his fingers a bit and practically told me to take it or bad things would happen. Hesitantly I reached out with my own and laid it atop of his. He grabbed it and pulled me toward him to where I was resting in between his legs. Needless to say, it startled me very much considering this was an intense change in mood.

"Never could I hate you Yoko, miss you yes, but never hate you. What gave you that idea anyways?" I pulled my head away from him and was relieved when I saw a smile. And good hearted genuine smile.

"I don't know. I'm just happy to finally be back with you guys. From the corner of my eye I saw Korra swimming back toward the Island and that was my signal to go. "Man, I'm sorry Mako but I have to go. But don't worry; I'll be sure to see your match tomorrow okay."

I got onto my feet and waved him a small goodbye, and then I jumped down and brought up some water to catch me before I also began to swim away, not noticing the gaze that followed me all the way to the Island.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

Bits of ash and charred wood filled the air as not only I stared in horror, but also Tenzin. "Korra, that thing was two thousand years old! What have you done!" I exclaimed in horror, catching a spare piece of wood from the sky skillfully.

"Oops..."

Out broke and argument that I was absolutely taking no part in between my father and Korra. It ended up with them storming away from each other while I was there to clean up the mess that had been made. Aren't I the lucky on? As I began to sweep up the wood and debris I glanced over at the arena, a new excitement beaming within me. Only a few hours and I would see Bolin and Mako again. Geez I sound like a little kid with a crush...well I guess that's kind of what it is. I'm actually rather confused about these feelings for Mako.

"She's just so stubborn!" Came the booming voice of my father from inside one of the many buildings that were housed here on the Island. He must be frustrated with Korra just like she's frustrated with him.

"Don't worry so much Tenzin, she's a teenager and going through a stage. Besides you're a great teacher." Pema comforted while serving him something to eat. Perhaps he could bite away his frustration and take it out on the food. He looked over to Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo, eyeing them seriously.

"Promise me you're teen years won't be anything like this."

Jinora, nose buried deep within a book, lowered it slightly and narrowed her eyes. "I will make no such promises." I could only laugh at these kooky people I call family. I finished up sweeping and then headed back to the room Korra and I shared, plopping down on my bed and intending on taking a nap before sneaking out to the arena again.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

Korra and I opened the door to Mako and Bolin's prep room, and quite honestly they looked rather depressed. Walking over to Mako, I looked up and him and his sullen state. "What's wrong, we didn't miss your match did we? I mean you look like you already lost of something."

"We might as well have." Bolin spat out, just as, if not more, angrier than Mako. He was sitting on the bench with his head hung low and his hands in a tight fist.

"What are you talking about? And where's your water bender?" I asked while looking around for said man. He was no where to be found and if my timing was right, the match started in about five minutes.

"That no good Hasook's a no show." Mako seethed out, anger flaring worse than before. Well why wouldn't he be? I mean if they win this match then they go to the championship and then their teammate just bails on the like that? Oh yea, I'd be angry too.

Suddenly, the door opened slightly and the referee came in, telling them that they had two minutes to find a replacement or forfeit the match. There's no way that I or Korra will let that happen. "Can't you just ask one of them to fill in?" Korra said while motioning over to the rival team, who might I add were sniggering with delight at their displeasure.

"No, we can't split it up, has to be one uniform team." Boling shrugged out, taking off his helmet and already giving up on the entire thing. The door swung open again and the referee poked his head in like he done before.

"Alright your two minutes are up. Are you in or out?"

"We're in!" I semi shouted out. Like I said, a no show isn't stopping them from going to the championship. The referee gave the okay and I hurried over to the cabinets that held Hasook's pads and what not.

"You sure about this Yoko?" Korra asked me while tying the blue sash behind my back. I on the other hand was putting my hair in a side braid so it wouldn't get in the way.

"I'm positive. Just because their teammate is a quitter, it doesn't mean I'm going to let all their hard work go down the drain. Even if I make a complete fool out of myself, I'll make sure that they win and advance to the championship." I finished, adjusting my new outfit to my liking before going for my helmet. It was grabbed and pulled out of my reach by Mako, who had a very serious look on his face.

"Yoko, are you sure this is what you want to do? I mean, we get hit pretty hard out there and I don't want you to-" He stumbled on his words for a moment before I saw a slight hint of a blush creeping its way onto his face. He was blushing, how sweet!

Snatching away my helmet from him I nudged him on the side, buckling the strap underneath my chin. "Don't worry Mako. I'm a big girl now, I'll be fine. Just give me a run down of the rules."

He let out a long sigh before putting on his own helmet while Bolin came over and gave me a cheeky smile. "Thanks for this Yoko." He leaned in a bit closer to my ear and whispered out, "Mako really wants to make it to the championship but doesn't want you to get hurt. It's almost like old times huh?"

I let out a giggle before the referee gave us the signal to climb on board the platform that would take us to the ring. Bolin and I walked, with Mako trailing behind us, and he gave me the short sweet version of the rules.

"Okay listen up. Knock the players off the back, not the side, try not to get pushed back into another zone, don't go forward into another zone and you should be fine." Jumping off and onto the ring we advance forward and got into our positions when I heard Mako say, "And don't get hurt. Otherwise I'll have to take care of you."

"Woo! Go Yoko! You can do it! Show them boys how it's done!" Korra cheered from the sidelines. In a matter of moments there was a mixture of fire, water and earth being thrown every which way. I ducked a disk of earth and was poll vaulted back a few steps by a stream of water that hit me in the gut.

"Why you little..." I regained my balance, dodge another disk and flung the water at him as hard as I possibly could. It hit him on the shoulder and knocked him down, giving Bolin the opportune moment to catapult him off the ring completely.

"One down, two to-oomph!" Another stream of water hit me hard in the chest, knocking the breath out of me and sending my flying toward the edge of the ring. Thinking quickly I brought up water behind me and formed an ice wall, stopping my plunge to down below. Wow, I hope that isn't considered cheating.

"She's fine! Let's hammer them!" Bolin shouted, taking action and punching forth a disk into another opponent while Mako singed the other off the ring. Once the bell tolled I walked back up with them, but gave a small wince to my side. The water had hit me right on the ribs and I wondered if they were cracked, or the worse case, broken completely.

"Yoko, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Mako asked hurriedly, before the second starting bell rang. He expressed genuine concern for me and therefore wasn't concentrating as much as he should have been. So much that he didn't even hear the starting bell for the second round.

"Mako look out!" I shouted, pushing him to the side and was getting hammered once again, only this time it was by a disk of earth. It pushed me back into zone two and I immediatly got some water to work with, though as soon as I tried to push it forward and pain shot up my side and instead made me drop it back onto the ground. "Dang it."

Mako and Bolin had managed to push two off, but the remaining one was pushing them back hard, already into zone three with me. "He's an earth bender, and there are three of us. We can do this." I said, trying my best to give a small boost of confidence.

"Yea." Boling muttered out, bringing up a disk and punching it forward. He missed the other player so Mako took a try while trying not to fall off the edge. It was very hard considering that the opposite player was in out territory now.

He seemed to be getting weaker and for that I was thankful. Mako, Bolin, and I nailed him with everything we had at the same time and knocked him off the ring, winning the match and advancing to the championship.

In all his excitement, Boling picked me up and spun me around with joy. Though I was trying my best not to burst into tears at that very moment. It was confirmed now, my ribs were broken and Bolin wasn't helping them by crushing me in a hug.

"B-Bolin. P-Put me down, please!" I had my eyes closed, fighting back the tears of pain that threatened to spill out, and no matter how hard I tried to stop them, it was no use. They slid down my cheeks and before I had the chance to wipe them away, they both noticed.

"Hey, I-I didn't mean to hug you that hard! I'm so sorry Yoko!" Bolin quickly set me down as gently as he possibly could, afraid that he would harm me more than he already had.

"It wasn't you Bolin I promise. I just wasn't fast enough in the ring." I quickly went to wipe away the line of salty tears but someone beat me to it. His soft thumb dragged its way across my cheek until there was nothing left but smooth skin.

"I told you that you needed to be careful. Now I have to take care of you." He gave me a small smile, confusing me a bit. He then proceeded to pick me up with the utmost care, making a small aww sound come from everyone in the audience. Oh my gosh I hadn't even realized that they probably saw and heard everything that just happened! Wonderful, this is sure to make some fabulous rumors start.

"Aww look at you two. It's like you're getting married all over again!" Bolin teased, following Mako out and I buried my head into his shoulder in an effort to hide my scorching face. I felt us stop moving so I lifted my head, seeing an amused Korra, and a not so amused Tenzin.

"H-Hey there dad...did you see all of that? Hehe." He narrowed his eyes at me, not paying any mind that one I was hurt, two I was being held by someone, and three, that someone hold me was a MALE.

"I did, and I also saw how you got hurt. You know I'm starting to think that you don't care about any of the rules I have." He said, not taking his eyes off of me, thought they did glance to Korra after a few moments.

"I know. I mean I do respect you, believe me. It's just that I can't stay cooped up at that Island for so long, I'll go crazy. Besides I finally found Mako and Bolin, my best friend from my childhood. You can't expect me to stay away from them can you?"

A small stare broke out between him and me, looking each other down until one chokes. He sighed long and hard before a small chuckle emitted from him. "You always were the gentle one and now look at you. You're getting as rebellious as Korra and you've grown up. You're not my little baby girl anymore. I guess that if seeing these two...boys...makes you happy then it shall make me happy as well."

"Thanks dad, I love you. And I would give you a hug but uhh...well." I glanced around and down at the ground, seeing no way for me to hug him unless Mako decided to put me down, which he did not.

"Sorry sir but she's hurt and I'm going to go take care of her. Excuse us." Mako bowed his head slightly to my father and edged his way around the now confused people. Not to mention myself, I mean I thought he was kidding when he said he was going to take care of me.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

"Oww." I groaned as a pressure was applied to my side. Like Mako said, he was indeed taking care of me the best way he knew how and man did it remind me of old times. I was currently sitting on the ledge of the large window. Mako had assisted me in taking off my pads and helmet, and was now wrapping bandages around the swelling area of my side.

"You should have been more careful Yoko. I don't like seeing you hurt like this." He mumbled out while snipping off the excess bandage, and then mending it to the others so it wouldn't move or come unraveled. He pushed my arm down, it had been raised up so he could wrap the bandages, and unraveled my shirt, covering my side backup. The moon was reflecting off the water and there was little light in the room so I was surprised when he did such a good job.

"It's not that bad Mako, and it doesn't hurt that much I promise. Besides, it was all worth it knowing you were able to make it through to the championship." I said with a new smile on my face. He outstretched his hand to me and I took it, this time with much less hesitation that before. That whole awkwardness left the other day and I was much more comfortable around him now.

"I am happy that we made it, but to me it wasn't worth it if you had to get hurt." We sat down on his bed, me leaning on my opposite arm so I wouldn't put to much pressure on my side. I expected him to let go of my hand once we had sat down, but he didn't. Instead he squeezed it gently and refused to look at me.

"Yoko...I'm really confused right now. I mean we were devastated when you left and sad. Incomplete even, we thought that you were never coming back. But then you just showed up out of the blue and it's like...we can start over. Just you me and Bolin...one big happy family." His words were true and his emotions genuine, but I failed to see what he was so confused about. And as much as I hated to ask, I did because I didn't understand.

"Mako...I don't understand...what are you confused about." Sensing his nervousness I scooted a bit closer to him, placing my spare hand on his shoulder.

"I'm confused about my feelings for you Yoko. When we were little we didn't really understand things like this but now that we're older...I don't know." He turned his head away from me and I couldn't help but let a small smile conjure itself. I removed my hand from his shoulder and brought it over to his face, turning it back toward me so I could look at him properly.

"Hey, if it makes any difference you're not the only one. Every since I've been back I've been confused about my feelings for you too. I like you but at the same time I don't want to rush into anything. I'm fine with waiting to see how things turn out...if you want to I mean." It was my turn to look away, his intense gaze was too much to handle and I felt if I didn't look away it would burn a hold right through my skull.

"You would wait for me?" He almost seemed a little surprised. Why of course I'd wait for him! I'd wait a million years for him if I had to! Just as long as I knew he would be...mine...in the end.

"Of course I would silly. I'd wait for you, if you would wait for me." Whispering out though the ever growing silence that was consuming the both of us.

He smiled a huge and absolute dorky smile, it was very funny actually and rather cute. He then released my hand and scooped me up like he had before, only this time placing me on his lap and being careful not to hurt my side. Wrapping his arms around me, I felt him bury his head into my chest. Not in a sick and pervy kind of way, but in a more relieved and relaxing kind of way.

"Thank you, I will wait a thousand years for you Yoko." He remained in that position and I couldn't have been happier. I was with Mako again, dad allowed me to see him, and I knew that he would wait for me, just as I will him.

A small giggle escaped from me as I looked down at him and his overall childish position. "You're welcome." I place a hand on his head and bent down slightly, giving a small tender kiss to the top of his head, smiling as thoughts of the distant future lingered. So many times he had treated me and held me like this when we were little. Always taking care of me, and now, I'm the one finally taking care of him.


End file.
